Argentum Lupus
by JosephineSilver
Summary: Sylvia Plath is a Lupi - a werewolf, to you. She was born, not bitten, into her pack; all of which are Damnatorum - Dark wolves. She struggles against her own Dark nature and meets several people who help her discover you can choose your destiny. AU oneshot set in my Cursed 'verse. For Athena'sOwl36.


_Hello, my lovelies._

_This oneshot is for Athena'sOwl36, who was my fiftieth reviewer and thus won a prize._

_It is set in my Cursed 'verse; my werewolf AU of the PJO series. No knowledge of said AU multi-chap is nessercary to enjoy this story, but it does help. :)_

_Athena, enjoy_.

* * *

[¥]

* * *

Oneshot.  
**TITLE**: Argentum Lupus  
**RATING**: T, for language, among other things.  
**WHAT**: Sylvia Plath is a Lupi - a werewolf, to you. She was born, not bitten, into her pack; all of which are Damnatorum - Dark wolves. She struggles against her own Dark nature and meets several people who help her discover you can choose your destiny.  
WHY: Because I felt the need to reward my fiftieth reviewer; I never thought I'd get that many reviews.  
**AUTHORS NOTES**: As Sylvia is not my character, she will not feature within Cursed Blood; though, with permission from Athena'sOwl36, her owner, I may put her in other Cursed 'verse Fics. Also, I chose her last name, as Athena didn't specify on one. Sylvia Plath is a famous poet. And, to fit in with the requests of the lovely Athena, this takes place about a week before Cursed Blood.

•

_Anguished cries and heavy panting came from behind the closed door._

_The dark eyes of Ciara Plath stared unwaveringly at the wood, and beyond it, it seemed._

_Her sensitive Lupi hearing picked up on the soothing murmurs and sounds that were made to her mother; who was struggling through her second childbirth._

_Time passed - hours and hours of it, each filled with sobs, gasps, and screams - but finally, her mother fell silent; and the screams she heard were from much younger lungs._

_"Sylvia," her mother whispered. "Ill name her Sylvia."_

Dark Forest.

_Her mother's breath hitched. "Someone...someone get Ciara. I want her to meet her little sister."_

_Footsteps sounded, and the door was opened by Beatrice Lilley, who was only three years older than Ciara's ten._

_She gestured with her head; a clear come here motion._

_Gracefully, Ciara slid her way forward. Her ebony hair fell over her pale face as she stepped forward._

_"Is my mother okay?" She demanded._

_Bea nodded. "Exhausted, yes; but okay."_

_Ciara breathed out of her nose in relief before running forward, the need to see her mother hitting her with deadly force._

_Donia Plath was on the bed, in a reclined position, a small, wrapped bundle in her arms._

_Ciara felt a chill run down her back as she stared at the blankets that held the infant_.

This child is not one of us.

_Her hackles raised, Ciara desired nothing more than to bring her claws down onto her sisters throat; and rip and tear and slash her way through._

_But she was stronger than her instincts, so she stood and she cooed over the green eyed baby._

-X-

At the age of fourteen, Ciara was a bitch.

Sylvia winced as she used that word, even though she'd only said it in her head.

_It was a bad word_, her mummy had told her. _Just because the adults use it doesn't mean you can_.

Anyway, her older sister - her idol, her best friend - had recently become enraptured with a village boy, and Sylvia wasn't allowed to tag along with her everywhere she went anymore.

As Ciara rushed out the door with a cheerful _'bye_!' to their mother, Sylvia scowled viciously at her wooden horse.

Blonde hair fell over her face as gold light stirred within the depths of green eyes.

-X-

Sylvia was ten, Ciara was twenty; both were covered in blood, and both were crying.

Ciara knelt over Cain - the village boy she'd had a crush on all those years ago - and sobbed, deep, wrenching sobs.

It turned out it had been far more then a crush.

Sylvia was shell shocked. Cain's blood completely soaked her from head to toe - how could a human body hold that much sanguine liquid; how could it splash out so fast and hard and far? - but it was rapidly congealing against her skin as the frigid night air cooled it.

"A human," Sylvia's mother spat at Ciara. "My daughter, the future Luna of the Cedar Ridge pack, has fallen for a human."

The look in her mothers eyes emotes disgust, but more than that - hatred. The kind that was described as 'homicidal'.

Fear ran through Sylvia, as potent as the moonlight on the nights it was full.

A flash of yellow flaried in her irises; Donia lunged for her eldest daughter, shifting in midair.

With a strangled scream that was cut off with a rattling, liquid gasp; Ciara's fate was delivered.

Donia shifted back and licked her daughters blood off her lips, looking down at Ciara's headless corpse with an air of great satisfaction.

Her gaze flicked to Sylvia. "Don't you let me down, too," she warned.

-X-

Sylvia first full moon since her sixteenth birthday is in two days, and Sylvia is running for it.

She can't escape the moonlight, can't escape the curse that is her birthright - but maybe she can escape her mother.

If she runs with her on the full moon night, Cedar Ridge will claim her. The Dark will claim her.

Sylvia doesn't want that. She may be Damnatorum, born, bred, and raised - but that doesn't make her evil.

And after what happened to Ciara, she doesn't want to be.

So she leaves.

-X-

Her first stop is the Capital - Athens.

A stupid move? Maybe, but her mother would be looking for her, and wouldn't expect her to come here; a certain death wish for all Lupi.

Even though it's a day away, the full moon - her full moon - calls for her to come run and hunt. Making it harder for her to focus, the darkness within her blood calls for her to come and play.

_Child of Lucian_, it seemed to whisper. _Child of darkness; you cannot deny what runs in your veins._

_Evil_.

Spooked, Sylvia bolted forwards, running through the marble streets of the city. Angry pedestrians make fists and loud sounds as she blows past.

"Whoa, hey." The voice was young, and male. "Calm down."

Sylvia looked down, at the arm that curved around her midsection, and then up, at the blue eyes and blonde hair; of the palace Guardian that had stopped her.

Blood turned to ice within her, and she tore his arms off of her, running further and further, ignoring the calls from behind her.

Palace guards always carried silver.

-X-

Sylvia relaxed as the carriage pulled up to the outskirts of a town called Fenn.

She had heard whispers about this town all throughout her childhood; a town populated almost completely by Lupi.

She had once asked her mother why they didn't go live there.

Her mothers face had twisted in bitter disgust._ We're Dark_, she had said._ The weaklings in that town, they are Light_.

"Thank you," she told the carriage driver as she stepped out, handing him a handful of gold pieces. He tipped his hat at her; and with a crack of a whip, was gone.

And Sylvia became aware of an electric hum against her skin.

_Foreign wolves. Not pack. Threat._

She swallowed. She had experienced this feeling before - when a nomad had wandered into Cedar Ridge territory.

That had just been a slight current. This was a full on lightning storm, only this time, she was the intruder.

A man with salt and pepper hair appeared in front of hair, eyes glowing gold.

The Alpha, she guessed.

"Damnatorum," he growled at her.

Sylvia flinched backwards.

"Wait!"

Sylvia didn't expect him to listen, but he did.

A girl with red hair and green eyes just a shade deeper than Sylvia's own, and a height significantly shorter than 5'9" - Sylvia's own height - ran onto the scene. Though she was a Lupi, she was puffed and panting.

"You can leave now, Paul," she spoke so bluntly to the Alpha Sylvia almost fainted. "I've got this."

The blonde haired wolven waited for Paul to tear Red's throat out, but he let out a slight chuckle. "Is this the one you saw?"

Red nodded eagerly. Paul's eyes softened slightly, but there was still an ice coldness within them. "She cannot stay, Rachel," he said. "That would mean throwing the gauntlet at Cedar Ridge. That would mean war."

Rachel tilted her head in understanding deference. "I'll have her gone by moonrise."

_Moonrise_.

Sylvia's heart climbed into her throat and sat there. At moonrise, her dark blood would claim her spirit and she would join the ranks of Lucian's army.

She would become like her mother.

Rachel tapped her gently in the arm. "Relax, sweetie," she smiled. "I'm here to help."

-X-

Sylvia knew she was probably being rude, but she couldn't help it.

"You're...you're human."

The bartender - Meridie - nodded. "That, I am," she said amiably in a thick brogue.

"But you live in Fenn."

Meridie nodded sagely. "Right, again. You're a genius, you are." She turned to Rachel. "Where on earth do you find these people, Red?"

Rachel shrugged. "In my dreams."

Sylvia would've laughed at the joke, except it hadn't been that funny, and both Rachel and Meridie were being dead serious.

She decided it was best not to ask.

Turning back to Meridie, she continued, "but...why do you stay, when you know they could kill you at any moment?"

Meridie seemed to consider her. "Do you know what a scion is, child?"

Sylvia shook her head, and the bartender sighed.

"Well, I stay because of my choice. Not because being a scion is in my blood, or because my parents wanted me to - because of me." She raised an eyebrow at Sylvia.

Electricity raced through her. "A choice," she murmured. "My choice."

Rachel grinned at her. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Her eyes screamed_ 'good work_.'

Sylvia grinned back. "There's a few hours until moonrise, right?"

Rachel nodded.

"Enough time to give me a tour?"

-X-

_That night, the sounds of joyous howls echoed throughout the Parcae range._

_Howls that were the song of a silver wolf_.

* * *

[¥]

* * *

There you go, Athena. Hope you liked. :D


End file.
